There Came a Soft Rain
by Mablevi
Summary: Even when two people want nothing more then to show their affection, fear can take control and reality conflict with their wants. It only adds to the problem when others, who are loved just as dearly, get hurt. SxK
1. Stan

Disclaimer: We in no way own South Park or the South Park characters involved.

**---ooo---**

_There Came a Soft Rain_

**Prologue 1**

**-Stan-**

_Chapter Written By: RuRu_

"You kept putting off the inevitable Kyle." I jogged alongside my already ailing friend.

"You-you're just pitying…me…" He panted; his wobbly legs were adorable, and it was as if this five minute jog was a five mile run.

"Pity isn't the right word, more like…I'm accompanying you." I snickered as his two feet tried to catch one another.

It was true I had kept from taking Gym until he had reached the point where he was sure the class wouldn't kill his _amazing_ 4.0 GPA (My sarcasm unfortunately shows my jealousy), and maybe I _was_ lagging behind a little in my run to keep him company so he could bare the stress, but I mostly liked watching his perfectly shaped cheeks flush deeper with each new step.

"N-Now…you're…" Kyle was trying so hard to form his sentences, it was cute. "…you're…DAMMIT!" He stopped and leaned over, supported by hands on his knees; he was practically about to fall over. I was almost depressed to see his curly red hair stop bouncing.

I turned to face him and jogged in place, "You okay dude?"

He looked up at me with glaring eyes, "Fan-fucking-tastic. There has to be a law somewhere that forbids shit like this."

His breathing had calmed down in time for the coach to blow the whistle and signal for us to go back inside. I smiled down at my worn out friend and extended my hand. His eyes were still locked on mine and in response I got a "you're shittin' me" look.

"I can walk; I'm not **that** pathetic, damn." His legs hesitantly unlocked and he stood up.

I patted his back and slid my hand up to his shoulder as he tried to find and keep his balance.

"This is my body's revenge for me never working out, for only playing one sport." His face twisted in playful regret.

I chuckled, my hand still resting on his shoulder as I secretly admired how the curve of it fit my palm. I let go after a final soft squeeze.

"Should I carry you then instead?" I laughed and ducked out of the way in time for his poorly aimed punch.

His still weak body stumbled forward and I held both my arms out to catch him by his stomach. He grumbled as he hung there, arms swinging limply as if he'd just given up for the day.

"Let's…just go inside." His heavy sigh showed defeat and I nodded, "8 more weeks of this hell, then a break, then 9 more. UGH." He groaned and stood up; I couldn't help but frown as his warmth left my grasp.

I stayed where I was as Kyle walked up the hill to the school entrance, I felt so disgusted with myself. What was I even doing anymore?

"Stan! Hang on!" I knew that voice, it was the sound of the person I'd-

"Whew, an uphill run sucks." Arms circled around my waist and I felt a kiss be planted on my chest.

"Hey…" I said weakly, looking down at the ground, then up at the school.

"Pfft, these girls only, guys only classes blow…I wish I had my personal trainer around." I finally looked down at her; she was pulling me closer.

"Wendy, we have like, all of our classes together babe." I put an arm around her with a small smile.

"I guess I just don't get why we can't have coed Gym class. What do they think we're going to do? Screw in the parking lot instead of running?" She snorted, making us both start walking up the steep incline.

I ruffled her hair, "I don't know…" My short chuckle ended and I held the door open for her as we reached it.

"Thank you love." She gave me a quick peck and I felt my insides knot up.

She had been trying so hard these past few months, she wasn't an idiot…she saw it too. I couldn't help my pulling away; she was fighting to keep what we'd had for years. I was destroying it, all because I was selfish and couldn't get over these damn feelings.

It was my junior term at South Park High, and I was sharing it with my girlfriend of 6 years while trying to fight back the love I had found in my best friend.

**--End Chapter 1-Stan--**

**RuRu:** This is a story that will be written by my girlfriend and me, be warned, this fic is "slash" and involves Kyle and Stan as lovers. If you don't want that don't read on, don't post hate reviews, just post reviews that have some structure.

If you like it, tell us why! If not, tell us why!

This fanfic is rated T, but there will be chapters that we'll warn you about as they will probably be M rated. We'll break those chapters down so you can read the chapters, but know when it's all gonna happen. Don't worry, the chapters WILL get longer, maybe too long XD but they will grow in size.

**The story will take place in 4 different POVs:** Stan's, Kyle's, Wendy's, and Kenny's.

_**That's all for now, thank you for reading!**_


	2. Kyle

**Disclaimer**: We in no way own South Park or the South Park characters involved.

**---ooo---**

_There Came a Soft Rain_

**Prologue 2**

**-Kyle-**

_Chapter Written By: Carloso_

"Tell me about yourself Kyle," Said a woman that looked to be about in her mid-twenties.

She sat across from me in a red armchair just like me. It seemed to be her favorite color; the whole room was decorated to work well with all types of red and wood. Even the wood was Cheery. I liked it though. It was comfortable. It made you feel like you were somewhere you and your best friend could hide and tell each others deepest secrets, which is good since that's how a therapist wanted you feel.

"You know my name…I'm 5'6", blood type AB negative, my favorite color is green, I'm-"I was cut off by her laughter now.

"You sound like you had this all in your head ready for me," She giggled again," How about this, tell me what you do at school?"

"I hang out with my friends and do my school work." I figure the less I tell her the sooner we can stop this foolishness.

My mother told me we had to move out of South Park, but after some arguing it was decided I would go to therapy instead. Something about how my childhood was ruined by this town and that my mind needed to be fixed. This will all blow over once the therapist sees there's nothing wrong with me.

"I see. Do you make good grades?" She sat back and crossed her legs letting her pen come up to her mouth. I could tell that biting her pen was a bad habit with the markings almost all over it.

"I should hope. I studied hard for the 4.0." I couldn't help but give a proud smile. I then looked out the window not wanting to look to smug about it.

"That's impressive. I wish I could have kept a 4.0 and have a social life during school," She gave her soft giggle again," No I had to be all school. I lost a lot of friends though." She gave me a weak smile.

She wants me to sympathize with her…I won't do it. The closer I get with her the more she try to fid something wrong with me and suck the money right from under my gullible mother.

"I sorry for your losses but I still have all my friends." I'm sure I had a cynical smile as I stared out the window.

"Glad to hear that." She said simply.

Moments of silent passed. The only thing I could hear was her scribbles and people outside the door. She then looked and it made me look at her now.

"I think there is so much we can learn from each other Kyle." She hugged her clip board as she smile at me.

What could we learn? This whole thing is just a waste of time. I stood knowing we were done now. She stood as well and shook my hand.

"I'm sorry that this session was so short. I don't think you're quite comfortable for it to be longer. Am I right?" She gave the smile again.

I faked a chuckle, "I suppose not."

She let go and started to walk to the door. She opened and stepped through with me. She made sure to stay slightly behind me. I wondered if that was some power trick she gave her patients.

"I can't wait to talk again on Thursday, Kyle." She hugged her clip board again and gave a small wave.

I started to walk abut looked back at her, "You and I both know that bull shit Ms. Sirman."

**--End Chapter 2-Kyle--**

**Carloso: **Well here it is. This is my first fan fic. I'm glad I'm not doing this alone. I hope you can tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if I'm doing anything right as well. It's always good to get an ego boost! XD

_**That's all for now, thanks for reading!**_


	3. Wendy

**Disclaimer**: We in no way own South Park or the South Park characters involved. XD Or The Drew Carey Show!

**---ooo---**

_There Came a Soft Rain_

**Prologue 3**

**-Wendy-**

_Chapter Written By: RuRu_

_Left. Right. Right. Right._

_Left, Right._

_Right. Left. Left. Left._

_Right. Left…Right?_

…_Left..Right…_

No! No!

That's all wrong!

_Left, Left, right…_

…_Right...Left…?_

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

_**CLANK!**_

My fingers curled inside my palms, nails digging into the already stretched skin. My anger flared, I knew what was going on; as if I could be that dense. Had I ever been that way? What could that idiot be thinking to consider something so obvious would slide past me? _Me _of all people.

"Are you quite alright my dear? You're striking those keys terribly hard." Ugh, her attempts at faking a British accent were pathetic. What was she trying to do? Sound sophisticated?

She stared at me with her dull grey eyes screaming forced concern. I tried to keep my own eyes on her, but they slowly crept up to her blatantly stenciled-on, blue eyebrows. The woman resembled Mimi from the Drew Carey Show, which could pose a huge distraction when I studied piano with her.

"Wendy love, what's on your mind?" She was worse then my own mother; she had a voice so thick you imagined yourself cutting it with a knife.

"Nothing Ms. Thoreau, my fingers just slipped." Wanted to slip around a certain boy's neck.

…How could he do this to me after 6 years!? 6! He tried to act as if nothing was going on; being careful to portray that Mr. Perfect standard everyone had held him too. Perhaps the thing that drove me craziest was whether he was hiding it for himself due to insecurities, or for me because he wanted to keep my happiness intact. Even though I pondered the first choice more often, my conclusion always ended up favoring the latter.

He was a great guy. He took care of me, his family, his friends, and himself…why did he suddenly show signs **now**?

I hadn't noticed my incessant tapping against a single high key and my instructor finally clapped her clammy, wrinkled, wasted hand on mine. Despite how boney it was, the jewelry looped around it seemed to crush my own.

"What's gotten into you these past few months?" Accent gone. Genuine worry in her eyes. Maybe for her check if I were to quit. Oh Well. I needed someone, even this old bat who'd been my teacher for almost a decade; whom I knew nothing about.

"Wendy…" Hot tears swelled in my eyes.

He used to hold me, lay his lips so gently against my ear a butterfly's wing would feel like a smack. Those lips would whisper so softly his words of love for me, it didn't matter the location; his love always seemed to burst from the seams. Where had it all gone? Where?

"…talk to me dear." My fists lay clenched in my lap.

Before he'd lift my chin to kiss my lips, but surprise me and kiss my cheek, or nose, or my forehead instead. His hands were always playing at my waist if we stood near one another, sat by one another. When we'd made love it was as if the ground fell out from under me and all that held me to this world were his limbs locked so securely around me. He'd been all I wanted, all I needed. My life was planned out with him. The wedding, house, baby, those two toothbrushes couples had side by side in a cup, even matching grave stones with the cemetery picked out. Now he was treating me like an acquaintance at best, hardly bothering to hold my hand. If he did it was as if he was bored, even bothered, and then he would give some feeble excuse to let go. Where had _my_ Stan gone? The one who had told me for everyday of our relationship that he couldn't wait to lift that veil and uncover my face. What a cheap promise.

…God tell me why it has to be this way.

"It stays in this room."

I couldn't even see.

He probably felt so alone.

"…Wendy."

Was there something I could've done to make him happier?

What could _he_ have offered that put my own attempts to shame?

I loved him so much…

"…Please."

Breathe.

You have to breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe Wendy.

"…I think my boyfriends gay."

**--End Chapter 3-Wendy--**

**RuRu**: XD I have more fun writing Wendy's perspective sometimes more then Stan's. His vocabulary can be a bit…lacking. Dx Oh well, I love my silly, less knowledgeable boy.

So yes, poor Wendy, a six year relationship in question. WHATEVER WILL HAPPEN!?

YOU WON'T KNOW TILL…SOON!

_**That's all for now, thanks for reading!**_


	4. Kenny

**Disclaimer**: We in no way own South Park or the South Park characters involved.

**---ooo---**

_There Came a Soft Rain_

**Prologue 4**

**-Kenny-**

_Chapter Written By: Carloso_

The screams seemed to get louder no matter how many times I folded the pillow over my ear. I finally gave up and let the pillow fall. I sat up now and stared at my bedroom door. It wasn't surprising that the yelling was heard since the door was holding on by only one hinge.

"MAYBE IF YOU GOT A JOB WE COULD FEED OUR POOR KIDS!"

"AWW SHUT UP YOU DAMN WOMAN! I AIN'T GONNA HEAR THIS SHIT FROM A WHORE LIKE YOU!"

I scratched my head as I stretched. I learned to ignore it now. Their yelling wasn't too bad anymore. It had calmed down a bit…that wasn't what hurt…it was the hit that left the bruise. I climbed out of bed with only my flannel boxers on. I looked around the floor for some clothes as I scratched my lower back. It wasn't too hard to decide since the only thing I owned was my dirty blue jeans and old orange hoody. I put them on but left the hoody open as I walked out of my room.

"Kenny zip up your jacket or ya'll catch cold." My mother said as she placed a box of cereal on the table.

My father was settled down in his chair with a beer now…must have been one of their little spats. It made me sick how he just sat there drinking his beer and watching our fuzzy TV.

"You want some cereal, Kenny?" My mother's voice croaked.

"…Yeah." I sat down and ruffled my sister's hair as I did. I poured a small amount of off brand Capt'n Crunch into a plastic bowl.

…Was this really my life? Was I really going to live like this for the rest of my life? I looked at the stained walls of the trailer…we couldn't even afford a house anymore. Yeah I can safely say that this is what my family is made of…poor…white…trash.

After breakfast I stepped out of the house (jacket zipped) and started walking to Kyle's. I think I can say he's my best friend. I always hang out with him and I always talk to him when something bugs me…It's nice to- Hello…

I looked into a window on the building beside me. Wendy was pounding her slim fingers on a piano. I couldn't help but chuckle at her mad face. Her face had glowed into a cherry red and fire was burning in her eyes. It had seemed to me that her's and Stan's paradise was falling to pieces. It was sad to see such a perfect couple separate like this…but…I also can't help but think…if she'll be on rebound…Stan did say she was good in bed…but do I really need that fat lip. Stan will get over it. There was no way I could give up a tender and raw beauty like that. I laughed as I walked away continuing my way to Kyle's. .

**--End Chapter 4-Kenny--**

**Carloso**: This chappy sux…But I still love my horny Kenny. XDDDD I think I'm more in Kyle mind frame then Kenny's though. I know what I want from him but I think it'll come out more as the story goes on. Until then this is it. Hope you enjoy!

_**That's all for now, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
